La cara de un ángel y la fuerza de un demonio
by QueenTiaramisu
Summary: La princesa Chikane vive con su corazón tranquilo mientras esté a lado de la baronesa Himeko. Pero se siente amenazada cuando un revoltoso rubio se lleva a su avecilla en una cita. Se da cuenta que nunca le había dicho a la ojivioleta el dolor que sentía en su corazón con sus ausencias ¿Qué hará ella?


Si no has leído Dark Horse, mejor ni entres a leer, pues no le entenderás mucho.

Zarévich es literalmente hijo del zar, pero como no sé ruso, lo adapte a femenino a mi manera.

Los tontillos son las redes metálicas que se ponían las doncellas alrededor de las caderas para lograr marcar los suntuosos vestidos de la época.

* * *

La cara de un ángel y la fuerza de un demonio.

Umm al-Qaywayn no tenía tantos edificios altos como Fuyaira, pero sí tenía su característico clima desértico.

Los grandes edificios, parecidos a cubos sencillos, se alzaban resaltando sus colores dorados sobre su piedra, y sus características ventanas aqua. Color escogido porque el azul representaba a la familia real.

En la mezquita del parlamento, reconocida por su cúpula rodeada de cuatro torres, se reunían los magos, miembros de la corte y la familia de los zares para juntas en los emiratos. Algo insoportable para ellos, acostumbrados a las mínimas temperaturas.

En este ambiente seco iban caminando dos personajes, bastante acostumbrados a estos aires, discutiendo la última sugerencia del azabache, sobre la cual era la cita que había tenido el rubio con la marquesa de Battle, Tenten.

Sus contrastes atraían a quien los viera. Ojos azules con cabellera dorada y con armadura de similar color con dibujos de laureles; ojos ónix con túnica de algodón egipcio y trenzas negras con perlas en las puntas.

Caminaba hacia un monumento alto en el que reposaba un águila de piedra blanca, que era defendida a los cuatro vientos por corceles blancos en su base.

—¡Tenía una extraña atracción por las armas! —respingó el rubio

—No era "atracción", era más como… una simpatía. —trataba de justificar el azabache. Pero ni él creía en sus palabras.

—Aun así es extraño ¡De veras!

Y el rubio tenía buenos motivos para quejarse, había sido casi arrastrado a tener una cita con ella por petición del otro. Resultando completamente incompatibles. Aunque el otro se había precipitado, pensando que no tendría importancia que saliera con la primera con la que se cruzaran.

Entonces el azabache notó que al mismo monumento se acercaban dos féminas. Una de ojos violetas sonriente en un vestido rosa y largo, con un listón del mismo color que sostenía su largar cabellera rubia en un moño; mientras que la otra, de cabellera azulina y con un suntuoso vestido azul petróleo con un cuello redondo que resaltaba su largo cuello del que colgaba un ostentoso collar de 50 zafiros.

Al cruzarse las miradas del "Ónix" y la azulina, se sonrieron. Sasuke pudo notar el bochorno en ambas por sus mejillas. Ellas se protegían con una delicada sombrilla de encaje y se refrescaban con abanicos de plumas.

Naruto sintió el cambio de actitud de Sasuke. Su mirada, su sonrisa y su acento cambio. Hasta el idioma en que hablaba. "Tulio" no le entendió ni una palabra hasta que lo presentó en francés.

Las chicas formaban parte de la familia real de Rusia. La rubia, la baronesa Himeko; y la de ojos azules, "Velíkaya Knyaguinya", "la gran princesa" Chikane.

Al instante que el rubio notó a detalle el color violeta de los ojos de Himeko, no pudo evitar acordarse de su vieja amiga, la princesa miko, Shion.

Sintonizados en el mismo idioma, pudieron tener una pequeña plática. Algo sorpresivo para la princesa. Un romano hablando francés.

Himeko y Naruto se simpatizaron al momento. Pero Chikane se mantuvo al margen con una sonrisa.

Ya cuando se habían separado, al mago se le ocurrió una idea: los rubios habían congeniado bien, por lo tanto podían tener una cita.

Para él fue una brillante idea. Pero el de ojos azules no pensó lo mismo y se negó rotundamente, mas, como siempre, cumplió la petición de Sasuke.

C x H

Himeko caminaba por los pasillos del parlamento. Sus cabellos rubios eran sostenidos en un peinado alto con un tocado de plumas rojas. Su vestido rojo y rimbombante cambiaba a morado bajo la luz de cada ventanal azul que pasaba.

Esperaba a que la zarevina saliera de su junta con los ministros de justicia. No era incomodo esperarle en el interior, las ventanas ayudaban a que no entrara tan fuerte el calor, además de que habían puesto recientemente aparatos especiales que ponían el aire fresco y frío.

El tiempo pasaba, y se alargaba más la junta. La ojivioleta se había puesto a leer una de sus novelas cuando se empezó a perder el hilo de la lectura pensando en cómo de un tiempo para atrás Chikane se había visto cada vez más envuelta en las tareas de una zarina.

La baronesa se empezaba a sentir una carga para Chikane. Y ella presentía que pronto tendría que apartarse de ella. No queriendo, aceptó que su destino con la princesa sería separarse.

Estaba muy acostumbrada a su compañía. Habían compartido innumerables recuerdos. Tanto buenos, como malos. Sabía que le dolería, pero si lo hacía de a poco, a su corazón no le costaría tanto.

Sacándola de sus dolientes pensamientos, el chico de la dorada armadura la saludo. Y salieron a los jardines a dar un paseo a tener otra amena conversación, de la mano del carisma del ojiazul.

Empezando el atardecer el romano le pidió una cita. Ella se ruborizó levemente, no estaba habituada a que le pidieran citas.

—¿Qué tal el miércoles? Oí que abrirán los jardines flotantes de…

—No, disculpa. Ese día acompaño a la zarevina a una entrega de juguetes para niños huérfanos. —interrumpió la chica.

—¿Y el viernes? Ese día se ofrece un baile en Sharja, está a nada en carreta de aquí. Te…

—Los viernes tenemos clase de cocina Chikane y yo. —eso ya le estaba sonando sospechoso al rubio.

Las luces del parlamento se habían comenzado a encender.

La baronesa se dio cuenta en lo arraigada que estaba a Chikane. Y si ella se había propuesto a ser independiente, debía empezar de una buena vez.

"¿Y si solo no quiere salir conmigo?" pensaba el muchacho, aliviado por dentro. Pero para estar en paz con Sasuke, debía intentarlo, mínimo, tres veces.

—¿Y el domingo? Será la clausura del festival de las luciérnagas. —propuso el rubio, deseando que la chica le rechazara.

—¡Sí! El domingo estoy libre. —Afirmo con una linda sonrisa en su rostro.

—Yo pensé que me rechazarías de nuevo. —y Naruto se rascó su nunca. —¿Quieres que pase por ti? —y aun así, el ojiazul no podía dejar de comportase como un caballero.

—Sí ¿A qué hora es el evento? —preguntó encaminándose al parlamento, del que comenzaban a salir los jueces.

—A las 2, pasaría 1:30 por ti ¿Aquí en el parlamento o dónde?

—En casa de Chikane. Ónix ya sabe dónde es.

—Arriverderla. —se despidió el rubio cuando notó que la rubia tenía prisa por entrar de nuevo; saltando del francés al italiano. Y se inclinó para tomarla de la mano, que estaba cubierta con un delgado guante, para besarla sobre este.

—Dasvidañia. —se despidió ella con una sonrisa en sus labios. Y de nuevo el sonrojo apareció.

C x H

Las amigas estaban apenas empezando una conversación camino a sus clases de cocina. En todo el día no habían podido verse por las múltiples tareas de la zarevina.

La baronesa lo más cercano que había estado de Chikane ese día había sido por los regalos que había visto desfilar por la entrada. Y no era que fuera su cumpleaños.

Desde hacía un mes habían empezado a llegar las declaraciones para la princesa. Que no eran simples cartas de enamorados, eran docenas de arreglos florales, vestidos con bordados de oro con rubíes y zafiros, y collares de diamantes.

Muchos pretendientes pedían su mano. Y ella sólo evadía su respuesta. Aunque Himeko no sabía si era porque no quería o porque no le convenía. Esas respuestas se las guardaba la otra muy bien.

Cuando se estaban poniendo los mandiles y recogiendo sus cabellos, Himeko intentó mencionarle sobre su cita con el romano. Pero fueron interrumpidas por la prima de Himeko, la duquesa de Leuchtenberg, Ino.

Por tener un título más alto, tenía el derecho de interrumpirle, aunque no lo hizo de mala manera. Solo iba a despedirse, pues esa misma tarde se marcharía hacia Austria.

Después de ella tuvieron que saludar a otras duquesas que acompañarían a Ino por su viaje.

Cuando estuvieron de nuevo solas, Himeko prosiguió, pero fue de nuevo interrumpida por la sirvienta de caireles dorados. Había surgido una junta de urgencia en el parlamento que necesitaba de su consejo.

La princesa suspiró desganada. Pidió una disculpa a su amiga y le entregó su mandil.

La ojivioleta vio como la zarevina se marchaba acompañada de la sirvienta. Y apretó el mandil cuando se quedó sola.

Toda la semana había intentado decirle lo de su cita, pero siempre había alguien que se entrometía.

Himeko se sentía distanciada de Chikane, más que nunca. Y marchó a su habitación a encerrarse lo que quedaba del día, abrazando el mandil de la otra.

C x H

—¿Dónde está? ¿Dónde está? —se preguntaba la baronesa mientras levantaba por onceaba vez una almohada.

—¿Qué perdiste, Himeko? —dijo la peliazul entrando a la habitación escuchando los lamentos de la chica desde el pasillo.

—Es que no encuentro mi otro arete de rosa. —respondió sin mirarla, en un vestido de hombros caídos, ligero y blanco para estar fresca.

—¿Los de tu madre? —preguntó mientras entraba a ayudarle.

—Sí ¿Qué hora es?

—Ya pasan de la una.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡Ya debería estar lista! —exclamó chocando con un jarrón rebosante de flores. El cual logró atrapar la princesa, evitando el caos.

Fue entonces que admiró a Chikane. Ella llevaba una vestido de terciopelo azul marino descubierto de los hombros, que por las orillas resaltaban enredaderas de flores doradas que se extendían hasta la punta de sus mangas abiertas. Mientras que sus lacios cabellos eran sujetados por una red con pequeños diamantes; y de perlas un collar tan largo que daba varias vueltas a su cuello. Algo muy elegante para un día normal.

En ese momento la ojivioleta recordó que ese día ella iba a pintar a la zarevina en un cuadro.

Esto hizo que enredara sus dedos en el peinado que tanto le había costado levantar.

—¡Ah! —gritó frustrada, cuando se dio cuenta del desastre que había hecho.

—¿Vas a salir? —preguntó la ojiazul.

—Sí, a la 1:30 pasan por mí. —mirando al suelo desganada.

—Tranquila, estarás lista. Ven, siéntate. —cuando la veía en esa situación, calmarla era lo único que podía hacer la princesa.

La peliazul tomó un peine y con la otra mano empezó a quitarle los pasadores. Cuando le hubo desenredado el cabello y serenado a su amiga intervino.

—Mandaré que las sirvientas busquen en cada rincón tu pendiente.

—Perdón, Chikane. No pude decirte que no podría pintarte hoy.

—De eso no te preocupes. Más importante es ¿A dónde vas?

—Iré al festival de las luciérnagas. —dijo alzando su rostro y mirándola a los ojos a través del espejo.

—Hará mucho sol el día de hoy. —y la ojiazul entró al closet para buscarle un sombrero adecuado. Uno con moños del que colgaban listones blancos. Se lo acomodó y peinó sus hebras doradas sobre su pecho. —Ya estas lista. —le dijo Chikane colocando su mejilla junto a la de los ojos violeta y ofreciéndole una sonrisa. La otra le respondió igual, pero al notar su cercanía y su suave piel, la hizo sonrojar. De repente alguien toca la puerta. —Pase. —y una sirvienta entra haciendo una reverencia rápida.

—Con permiso. Baronesa Himeko, ya han llegado por usted.

—En un momento baja. —dijo la princesa, se puso frente a la rubia, dándole un último vistazo de pies a cabeza, y se quitó su collar para ponérselo a su amiga. —Ahora sí, estas perfecta. —Y para los ojos de ella, Himeko parecía una muñeca. No, un ángel. —¿Con quién iras?

—Iré a una cita con Tulio, el amigo de Ónix. —Entonces el semblante de la otra se opacó. Como si algo le apretara en el pecho, cosa que nunca antes había sentido. La ojivioleta lo notó, y por un momento pensó en cancelarle al romano, pero prefirió ser fuerte, aunque por dentro estuviera hecha un manojo de nervios por la princesa.

—Ya luego te contaré como me fue. —y le dio un rápido beso de despedida en su mejilla para luego salir corriendo.

La zarevina se quedó como piedra por unos segundos. Al reaccionar, salió corriendo tras ella, deteniéndose bruscamente al terminar de bajar las escaleras, escondiéndose detrás de una columna de mármol.

Oculta los vigiló. Y vio como el gallardo romano, es su radiante uniforme blanco, se reverenció ante su Himeko. Ella le respondió con gracia y su mano fue atrapada por el rubio, quien la beso con caballerosidad.

La peliazul apretó la piedra entre sus manos hasta que ellos bajaron por las escaleras del pórtico. Entonces fue a la ventana y se ocultó tras las cortinas para ver como subían a la carroza y se alejaban.

Chikane, al ver como se marcha su sol, pensó en todos los recuerdos que tenía con ella. En todo lo que habían dicho ese día, en los comentarios que habían intercambiado en algún desayuno, en cómo su dulce ave le había ofrecido sus sonrisas. Tal como solo podía hacerlo ella, con su luz.

Cada momento junto a ella era siempre lo mismo. Ya fuera una tarde en la playa, una visita al teatro, una tarde pintura, en la que la rubia era la artista y la peliazul la musa. Todo era felicidad.

Supo entonces que no era bueno que todo siempre fuera de olor de rosas a cada instante.

Debía confesarle que durante sus ausencias como dolía su corazón.

C x H

El romano le dio la mano a Himeko, ayudándola a bajar de los escalones de un carrusel traído desde Francia. La chica se había subido sobre un caballo negro de madera porque le recordaba al caballo de Chikane, mientras que él en el blanco de junto.

Los dos rubios paseaban entre los juegos y puestos. Himeko escuchaba fascinaba las historias del romano. Ella siempre había sentido gran interés por ellos. Además de esa chispa impulsiva del ojiazul que divertía a Himeko.

Todo iba bien en la cita, incluso Naruto le había ganado un conejo de peluche en tiro con arco. Iba a ganar un muñeco más grande, pero "Tulio" no tenía tan buena puntería como la princesa, había pensado la ojivioleta.

Pero a partir de entonces, todo fue a mal. Como si hubieran roto un espejo o pasado debajo de una escalera sin darse cuenta.

Al ir por unos bocadillos, Naruto se tropezó y derramó salsa sobre el vestido de la baronesa. No pudiendo quitar después la profunda mancha.

Para que esto no avergonzara a la chica, se alejaron un poco de las multitudes y fueron al lago para pasear en una barquita. Pero de nuevo, por un mal cálculo del romano, quien no logró tomar bien el remo, alejó el bote. Intentó alcanzarla, pero sólo la retiró más de la orilla.

No teniendo más alternativa dieron un paseo a pie por el bosque, a las orillas del lago. Pero, sin razón aparente, una colmena de abejas comenzó a perseguirlos. Huyendo lo más rápido que pudieron.

Para cerecita sobre el pastel, les atrapó una lluvia. Lo cual fue extraño para el rubio, pues esa misma mañana le había dicho Sasuke que no habría una sola nube en el cielo, perfecto para ver el espectáculo nocturno.

—Al menos las abejas se escondieron. —mencionó Naruto mientras ambos se secaban.

Se guarecieron de la lluvia bajo el techo de una vieja bodega. Esperando a que la lluvia parara, siguieron conversando. Y una a una las estrellas empezaron a iluminar el cielo.

El tiempo se había ido volando. Y más para la ojivioleta que no dejaba de reír con las ocurrencias del romano.

De un momento a otro, el ojiazul la tomó de la mano y la llevó a la colina más alta en el bosque. Tenía una sorpresa que darle. Aunque ni Naruto sabía que era lo que iba a pasar, él sólo seguía las indicaciones que le había dado el mago.

Si la vez pasada no le había importado nada en lo más mínimo, entonces se fijaría en cada detalle. Y no tuvo problema en ello. Ónix, en una de sus pláticas con la baronesa, cuando le comentó sobre sus muchos amores descubrió que Himeko era una romántica.

Entonces escucharon a lo lejos algo muy similar a un silbido muy potente. Cuando Naruto vio que era causado por una llamarada que se elevaba al cielo, por un segundo su corazón se aceleró preocupado, pensando que era un ataque. Pero se tranquilizó al ver que estos explotaban en el cielo con mil colores.

Eran como rosas que sólo se abrían por unos segundos para luego marchitarse y morir en el recuerdo.

Y aunque el espectáculo era maravilloso, el ojiazul no comparaba esas efímeras luces al polvo de estrellas que había visto con Sasuke. Y sintió un cosquilleo en sus labios.

Los ojos de Himeko brillaron de emoción. Todo era tan hermoso. "Como me gustaría que Chikane estuviera aquí" pensó. Y entonces cayó en lo mucho que pensaba en la princesa y en que no quería separarse de ella. Y por sus mejillas comenzaron a rodar lágrimas.

Esto fue notado por su acompañante, quien no tuvo que preguntarle porque llora. Él sabía perfectamente que era por la zarevina. No había dejado de mencionarla cada que tenía la oportunidad.

El chico se puso frente a ella y le tomó de las manos transmitiéndole confianza.

—Hay algo que quería comentarte. —y la ojivioleta le escuchó atenta. —¿La princesa sabe que a ti te gusta?

C x H

Chikane trataba de pasar desapercibida en un vestido blanco sencillo, pero muchos volteaban a verla por su gran belleza o porque la reconocían. Lo cual dificultaba su espionaje.

Ella buscaba con la mirada a Himeko o a su acompañante, pero después de que se habían subido al carrusel, les había perdido la pista.

Entonces sintió una presencia imponente, mezclada con el aroma de especias y madera.

La ojiazul giró su cabeza, y cual grande fue su sorpresa al encontrarse con el ayudante del faraón. Quien iba sin maquillaje y sin su peluca, mostrando su cabello corto con tonos azulados. Y aunque él se ocultara tras una máscara de puma, ella logró identificarlo, pero el ojinegro se veía muy concentrado viendo algo más, como para notarla a ella.

—¿Cuál es el motivo de su solitaria visita? —preguntó la zarevina a sus espaldas.

—Sólo disfruto de la festividad, ¿Y usted, alteza, de quien se esconde? —respondió el ojinegro sin inmutarse, para después girarse, retirándose la máscara por respeto, ofreciéndole una de sus sonrisas socarronas.

—¿Quién dice que me escondo? —y el azabache estiró su mano hacia los largos cabellos para quitarle una pequeña rama de arbusto, que era donde ella antes se había ocultado para ver a Himeko mientras disfrutaba un espectáculo de títeres.

La princesa logró identificar a Himeko, y Ónix vio de reojo como el de marquitas se movilizaba. Y ambos dieron un paso en la misma dirección. Con aquel gesto se delataron y se dieron cuenta que seguían a la misma pareja.

—¿Desea acompañarme a espiar, princesa? —dijo el egipcio ofreciéndole su brazo y una sonrisa. Ella le respondió con una sonrisa cómplice y le tomó del brazo.

En ese tipo de misión secreta, era bueno tener un aliado.

Mantenían su distancia, para no ser notados por los otros. Sasuke se mantenía tras la máscara, mientras que Chikane observaba a detalle a través de unos pequeños y elegantes binoculares.

Ella, por consideración, se los ofreció para que también observara, pero el otro negó agradecido y cuando la chica le miró confundida él se levantó su máscara mostrando el porqué: sus ojos rojos.

La princesa los observó a detalle, pero para nada impresionada. No por nada el Ónix era un mago. Nunca antes había visto algo similar.

De repente Himeko se giró en su misma dirección, y Chikane para evitar ser vista, se volteó dándole la espalda.

Ella también necesitaba un disfraz, y Sasuke fue a conseguir una máscara para Chikane. Una roja, con cuatro cuernos, con ojos siniestros en las aberturas y una gema falsa.

—¿Y se podría saber por qué un demonio? —esto con una mirada de furia.

—No es nada malo, su alteza. Al contrario, la he escogido por la fuerza que representa al demonio. —decía con su acento elegante y pretencioso.

—Hmmm… —demostrando Chikane con ese sonido la leve desconfianza que tenía en él.

Y la chica la colocó de lado sobre su cabeza, para que en cualquier momento pudiera ocultarse sin problema.

Ella no se fiaba del mago. Mas no solo en él, si no de cualquier mago. Los veía muy manipuladores y peligrosos. No entendía como reyes y gobiernos enteros podían valerse por ellos.

Pero si el faraón confiaba en Ónix, nombrándolo incluso su mano derecha, debía ser por una buena razón. Pero siendo representante de Egipto ¿Qué hacía vigilando al romano?

—Ónix ¿Y por qué has venido a espiarles? —preguntó mientras veía como Himeko reía por las palabras del rubio. Y cómo deseó poder escuchar el motivo, pero no estaba lo suficientemente cerca.

—Para asegurarme que Tulio no lo echara a perder. Él es a veces muy torpe.

—¿Qué no echara a perder _qué_? —mencionó reprimiendo su enojo.

—Su cita con Himeko. —respondía sin darle importancia y sin quitarle los ojos de encima a la pareja.

—¿Tú quieres que ellos dos anden? —y ya no pudiendo contenerse, rasgó un panfleto con el itinerario del festival que le había dado. Sasuke pudo notar por fin su enojo, y giró a verla.

—¿Usted no? —dijo, con ligero asombro al ver la ira que transmitía la princesa en su aura. Él desconocía por completo de los sentimientos de ella hacia la ojivioleta. —Discúlpeme, no estaba enterado de la situación. —dijo Sasuke desactivando su sharingan. Y Chikane soltó un suspiro.

—No es algo que quiero que sea de dominio público. —confesó rendida. —Y no, no deseo que Himeko salga con alguien más.

—Mil perdones, alteza. No imaginaba eso. Espero que no quiera tomarse esto en mi contra en el futuro. —y la zarevina vio como la rubia con su radiante sonrisa tomaba por el brazo al romano señalándole con alegría un puesto al este.

—Sólo si evitas que esta sea una cita de ensueño. —y ella señaló a la pareja que se acercaba a un puesto de juegos.

El juego era tiro con arco. Debían darle a un mínimo de dos blancos para recibir un premio, y tres para recibir uno grande.

El mago sólo pudo soltar una carcajada.

—Él nunca ha tenido buena puntería.

—¿Seguro?—mencionó Chikane con una risilla porque el mago estaba equivocado.

Y Sasuke vio sorprendido a la diana que tenía una flecha justo en el centro.

Naruto se había puesto a practicar bastante por el ejército. Tanto que al volver a apuntar no le fue difícil darle al segundo blanco. Entonces el mago supo que ya era hora de meter las manos.

Observó con su sharingan la dirección donde llegaría la flecha, que sin fallo daría de nuevo en el centro. Y justo cuando el rubio disparó, Sasuke con su magia movió la diana de lugar, tan rápido, que aun sin pestañear no se notó.

Y la rubia decepcionada por el último tiro miró con pena, pero cambió a una sonrisa cuando el romano le ofreció un conejo blanco de peluche.

Después de eso, Sasuke no dejó de usar su magia. Que si levantó una piedra para que alcanzara al ojiazul y así este tropezara manchando a la chica; que si alejando el bote de la orilla.

Y cuando se adentraron en el bosque, ellos se detuvieron. Se notaría con facilidad que los estaban siguiendo. Pero al ver que tomaron el camino de la orilla, Sasuke invitó a la princesa a pasear en bote para acercarse con cautela, mientras con su magia atraía el bote hacia ellos.

La zarevina no dejaba de verles con lo binoculares, cuando de un momento a otro soltó un pensamiento en voz alta.

—Es tan delicada. —con un tono suave de devoción.

—¿Eso fue lo que le atrajo de ella? —dijo el mago mientras remaba tras su máscara.

—No, fue su sinceridad. Cuando nos conocimos me trató de manera tan franca y pura. Ofreciéndome su amistad de manera desinteresada. —y Sasuke alzó una ceja extrañado. Era imposible que fuera desinterés cuando se trataba de la zarevina, quien despegó su mirada un momento del artefacto. —Aunque fue porque ella no sabía que yo era la zarevina. —dijo viéndole de frente. "Eso lo explica. Que torpe se debe ser para no saber que era la princesa" pensaba el azabache, solo asintiendo para que la otra prosiguiera. —Pero al mostrarse tal cual era, me encantó su forma de ser. Y cuando se enteró de mi título, me pidió disculpas por no haberme tratado con el respeto que merecía. —"Disculpe mi imprudencia" recordó las misma palabras de la rubia. Y Chikane volvió a ver a la pareja. El rubio estaba colocándole una flor clematis lila, que aun no abría por completo sus docenas de pétalos, en los sedosos cabellos de su Himeko, entre su oreja derecha y el sombrero. —Después de eso, se marchó y todo cambió. Ella… —y la chica se calló, mostrando un rostro preocupado por lo que veía a través de los binoculares.

Resultaba que entre los pétalos se encontraba una abeja, que al sentir el movimiento, se consideró amenazada y con su zumbido llamó a sus compañeras. Los rubios intentaron ahuyentarlas con las manos, pero se comenzaron a acercar más abejas. Ellos trataron de huir, pero las abejas les persiguieron.

Cuando el bote llegó a la orilla, ya les habían perdido de vista.

—¡Sálvalos! —suplicó la princesa al mago.

Sasuke sacó una cadena de oro, que guardaba para emergencias, y creó una densa nube sobre el bosque que en cuestión de un par de minutos soltó su lluvia.

Se adentraron en el bosque también, pero no pudieron encontrar a los rubios, y regresaron a la feria, pensando que ellos habían regresado.

Mas la princesa, al ir sin máscara fue descubierta por unas chicas, hijas de grandes empresarios, que comenzaron a saludarle y adularle, pero entonces unos sirvientes se le acercaron agradeciéndole y alabándole las múltiples ayudas que les daba a ellos y a sus familias en el extranjero.

La voz se comenzó a correr y la gente a juntar. Se estaba arruinando el plan de pasar desapercibidos. La princesa trató de evitarlos, siguiendo al mago que seguía enmascarado. Pero cuando le bloquearon el paso, Sasuke le tomó en brazos y de un impresionante salto, que sobrepaso por mucho a las personas y a los puestos, se la llevó de ahí, llegando incluso a ir tan rápido, que no les pudieron alcanzar desde el suelo.

Chikane se impresionó, fue tan rápido que ni ella pudo percibirlo con claridad. Y se escondieron sobre el techo de una gran torre roja que la hacía de vigilancia. Ya seguros, el azabache se retiró su máscara.

Empezaron a escuchar movimiento debajo de ellos. Se estaban haciendo los últimos preparativos para el espectáculo nocturno. Y vieron las luces de los puestos, de los juegos y del carrusel, pero al par de torpes no los veían por ningún lado.

—Alteza, podría continuar contándome la historia. —y la chica dejó de ver con sus ojos azules a las personas para enfocarse en Ónix. —Después de que ella se marchó ¿Qué pasó?

—Durante su ausencia, noté el mucho afecto que le tenía. El té ya no era cálido, las flores ya no perfumaban.

—No es más grande quien más espacio ocupa, sino quien más espacio deja cuando se va. —comentó Sasuke, en su tono verdadero, refiriéndose al corazón.

—Ella es tan alegre y vivaz, como una luz, casi angelical. —La única capaz llenar el corazón de la princesa. —Después fui hasta su ciudad a encontrarla de nuevo, para nunca sepárame de nuevo de ella. Con el tiempo descubrí lo frágil que era, y desde entonces me dediqué a protegerla.

Fue entonces que encendieron la primera pirotecnia, dando inicio a la clausura del festival. Y voltearon a ver como los colores fosforecían en el cielo nocturno. Sus rostros se iluminaron y la princesa por un momento sonrió, pero desapareció cuando sintió la necesidad de tomar la mano de Himeko.

Mientras que Sasuke reflexionaba la situación de Chikane, llegando incluso a sentirse identificado.

La zarevina vio de reojo a Ónix. Ella creía que él era por completo presuntuoso y superficial. Pero ese nuevo lado del azabache que descubrió le agradó.

—Ónix, nunca me contaste por qué querías que ellos dos anduvieran.

—Es que debo ayudarle a conseguir una novia. —y ella abrió los ojos sorprendida.

—Nunca me imaginaria favores de ese estilo de tu parte.

—Es por una promesa que le hice. Además, es por su bien. —diciendo esto último con el acento característico de Ónix. Pero ella notó que debajo de su rostro que reflejaba engreimiento, sus hombros decaían.

—Eres muy bueno descubriendo que es lo que quieren los demás. Mas dime ¿Te has puesto a averiguar qué es lo que quieres tú? —Sasuke al instante entendió a que se refería, y para ese tipo de casos ocupaba una cara despistada.

—¿A qué viene eso, alteza?

—No, a nada, es algo sin sentido. Olvídalo.

—Muy bien. —y el mago le ofreció una sonrisa.

Quizás ella estaba confundiendo las cosas. O tal vez el estaba confundiéndola a ella. Pero no creyó en lo último.

Antes de que acabara el espectáculo, ellos emprendieron su huída, para evitar lo tumultos. Ya sin preocuparse por los rubios. Él sería torpe, pero protegería y llevaría sana y salva a la baronesa a casa.

Antes de marcharse cada quien en su respectivo corcel negro, Chikane le reveló que esa noche se le declarará a la ojivioleta. Como muestra ultima de su amor.

Pero esto último fue causa de conflicto en la mente de Sasuke. Ya que ve un abismo profundo entre él y el rubio.

—Le deseo la mejor de las suertes, alteza.

—Ya me las has dado. —y ella señaló la máscara que estaba de lado sobre su cabeza. —Espero que esto te haga pensar sobre no hacerla de Cupido y andarle buscando pareja a otros. Enfócate en ti. —esto último con una sonrisa.

—Lo tomaré en cuenta, alteza.

—Paká. —se despidió la princesa, reflejando su confianza en la informalidad. Y se marchó a su palacio.

Mientras el mago veía como se alejaba, él sobre su caballo sentía como su corazón se retorcía de aflicción.

"Pero a un hermano… no se le debe de dar ese tipo de amor"

C x H

Las luces iluminan las docenas de estatuas doradas que decoraban el jardín de fuentes apagadas. "Más que el azul, parece que el color favorito de la princesa es el dorado" pensaba el rubio, mientras iban en el carruaje hasta la entrada de la mansión rodeada de palmeras altas.

Todo el interior estaba a oscuras, la única luz era la del candelabro exterior de la entrada. De ahí en fuera ni un alma.

—Qué extraño. —menciona la chica buscando alguna ventana iluminada.

—¿Habrá pasado algo? —comentó con preocupación el ojiazul. Pero Himeko se bajó del carruaje con su peluche y sombrero en mano, y él la siguió hasta quedar debajo del candelabro, en el gran pórtico circular de cuatro columnas. Pero ella le detuvo.

—No puedes pasar, en la casa de Chikane no pueden entrar hombres. —advirtió para girarse a ver por las ventanas, pero no había movimiento. Y checó la puerta, que estaba sin seguro.

—¿Segura que deseas quedarte aquí?

—No tengo otro lugar a donde ir. —pero antes de que el rubio le ofreciera, de buena fe, una de las habitaciones del palacio en el que se encontraba su sequito y el del Ónix, ella se giró y se inclino ante el rubio. —Me la pase muy bien contigo hoy, a pesar de todo. —ella abrazó el conejo, que cubría la mancha de su vestido. Y fugazmente acercó su palma al rostro del romano para despedirse con un beso en la mejilla. —Páka. —se despidió la chica, y el ojiazul se confundió por un momento. No conocía esa palabra, pero le sonó muy familiar a otra.

El eco de la puerta cerrada resonó. La rubia podía ver con claridad el piso ajedrezado, por lo que no tendría tropezarse con nada. Escuchó como el carruaje se alejaba mientras notaba lo siniestras que se veían las estatuas y bustos de bronce del interior, en las tinieblas.

De repente una melodía alegre, parecida a un vals, proveniente de un piano le llamo. ¡Chikane estaba tocando el piano!

Con paso presuroso subió las escaleras de mármol, cubiertas con una alfombra persa; pasando todos los cuadros de la familia. Y conforme más se acercaba al salón del piano, más velas encontraba encendidas.

Hasta que por fin llegó al gran salón que iluminaba todo con un gran candelabro con pequeñas piezas de cristal.

Chikane estaba tal cual como la había dejado: con el elegante vestido de terciopelo que acentuaba su hermosa figura, y con la fina red de diamantes que brillaban como el mismo cielo que se veía por los altos ventanales abiertos.

La peliazul estaba tan concentrada sintiendo la música con sus ojos cerrados que no había percibido la presencia de su admiradora.

La rubia puso su sombrero en una mesa. Sin saberlo mostró una bella sonrisa que no desapareció ni cuando la canción terminó y aplaudió.

—Que bella canción. —y con sus adorables gestos demostró su duda colocando un dedo en la esquina de sus labios. — Aunque no creo haberla escuchado antes. —Cambiando de nuevo a una sonrisa con sus brillantes ojos violetas. —¿Cómo se llama?

—La melodía de Himeko. —y la rubia se mostró confundida, acercándose a la princesa con sus expresivos ojos.

—No sabía que existiera una melodía con mi nombre.

—No hasta que yo la cree.

—¿La hiciste tú? ¡Eso es magnífico! No pensaba que fueras compositora. ¿Y desde cuando la creaste? —y la de ojos azules se acercó a la rubia y le tomó de su mano libre, pues con la otra todavía sostenía el conejo.

—Desde que supe que quería verte a mi lado cada día. —ante tal revelación las mejillas de la rubia se sonrojaron. —Himeko, te amo.

La declaración la dejó petrificada.

Chikane tomó el rostro de la otra entre sus manos con suavidad y lo acercó al suyo. Y con el deseo oculto, como miles de mariposas en todo su cuerpo, juntó sus labios en un delicado beso.

Himeko, como en un sueño, cerró sus ojos, soltó el conejo y se dejó.

Nunca pensó que su primer beso sería tan maravilloso y que los labios de Chikane fueran tan suaves.

Mientras que la princesa supo que de la miel de los labios de Himeko era de la que quería beber cada día hasta el último.

Entonces pudo notar la mancha en el vestido blanco. Con la excusa, la peliazul la llevó a cambiarse, y la otra sólo se dejó guiar por la muñeca. Todo se notaba tan lento, pero tan intenso a la vez.

Percibía el dulce aroma de las flores que decoraban los pasillos, incluso un olor parecido al de los cerrillos proveniente de la zarevina, que era extraño ya que ella siempre olía a esencia de rosas y lirios.

Llegaron hasta la habitación de la princesa. El fresco piso de madera contrastaba con el cálido de las alfombras. Los muebles estaban todos forrados de amarrillo con flores azules, hasta la cama imperial que era coronada por el escudo de la familia real. Y en cada rincón un arreglo floral diseñado de las maneras más caprichosas para resguardar el ambiente elegante del lugar.

Muchas veces había estado ahí, incluso ya había dormido con la princesa en la misma cama, pero entonces ¿Por qué las piernas le temblaban?

Chikane le ayudó a quitarse el vestido, a desabrocharle el tontillo y a aflojarle el corset. Mientras que la rubia veía sin punto fijo un rincón, notando una cosa fuera de lugar, una máscara con cuernos, que pasó como algo sin importancia.

Pero al quedarse en enaguas, ella sintió el calor en cada roce de la punta de los dedos de la ojiazul.

Un nerviosismo recorrió su espalda cuando la peliazul levantó sus rubios cabellos para darle un beso en su cuello rodeado de perlas.

La zarevina se embelesó más por el perfume dulce de melocotón y jazmín de la baronesa.

Himeko se giró frente a la princesa, dejándola sorprendida un segundo. Para que después Chikane cerrara sus ojos para darle otro beso.

La rubia no pudo negarse, y volvió a besar esos labios como seda. Chikane tomó sus manos, que no temblaban por concentrarse en la suavidad del beso, y los llevo a su espalda, justo sobre el listón que sostenía el vestido.

Chikane quería que también le quitara su vestido, que tuviera la misma iniciativa.

Pero todo iba muy rápido para la ojivioleta, quien se separó un momento. Sentía que el aire era pesado y que su corazón saldría desbocado.

La peliazul supo que tenía su amor. Pero no quería ahuyentarle.

—¿Sabes porque te invité a vivir conmigo? —le preguntó con suave voz, casi como un susurro, para que no rompiera la atmosfera. La otra levantó sus ojos violetas con enigma, pero no pudo responder. —Porque quiero que seas feliz, y quiero verte sonreír cada día. Quiero…

—Pero ¿Y sus prometidos? Yo no puedo estar contigo. —interrumpió Himeko. No quería ser causante de conflicto. Y la otra le negó con su cabeza.

—Ellos no tienen poder sobre mí. Yo clamo por ti en cada pensamiento. —y la abrazó, enredando sus delicados dedos en la cabellera rubia.

—Yo también te amo. —dejando la ojivioleta libre su pecho.

Los ojos de Chikane se iluminaron. Quería llenar de besos a la rubia, en cada rincón hasta saciar su corazón desbordante de amor recluido.

Comenzó por sus parpados, después con sus mejillas, para detenerse en su cuello. Las pulsaciones desenfrenadas en el pecho de Himeko no eran de pasión, sino de miedo. Entonces comprendió que no podría llegar todavía tan lejos con su dulce ave. Al menos no esa noche.

Solo le dio un beso tan ligero como el sereno al amanecer, para continuar con otro en su frente.

La rubia le vio expectante. Chikane la llevó de la mano hasta su cama, apagando el gas del candelabro para quedar con la luz de la luna de la noche joven.

La recostó sobre su cama y ante sus ojos comenzó a quitarse su vestido de terciopelo, quedándose en un translucido vestido interior. Para finalizar con la red que recogía su cabello.

Se recostó junto a la rubia, que se veía tan adorable con su sonrojo bajo la luz lunar, esto por sus latidos. Pero la peliazul tomó su mano para mostrarle que su corazón también enloquecía por la situación.

Le beso tiernamente, deseándole buenas noches bajo un velo de ilusión. Sería el primero de muchos.

Luego la rubia continuó con otro, y luego la zarevina y continuaron así sin querer parar. Las caricias se volvían más recónditas, como si buscaran encontrar la manera de tocar el alma de la otra. Pero lo único que consiguieron fue el de fundirlas.

Y durmieron abrazadas, sin esperar nunca más que fuera de día.


End file.
